Hope in Brooklyn
by mockingbird914
Summary: Suffocating from a life full of rules and expectations, a girl searches for individuality and hope in Brooklyn. Along the way she meets a young man who will change her life forever. Spot/OC


**Author's note:** This is my very, very, very first story so please be gentle. I welcome criticism but please make it constructive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does. I do however own Evelyn and Melinda. :o)

* * *

Evelyn Perry was a quiet sort of girl. She loved reading, painting and listening to music. Always compared to her younger sister, she was not the knock-out beauty that made men stop and stare in the streets and was often forgotten. She lived in an upper-class neighborhood with upper-class people along with her parents and her younger sister, Melinda. Melinda was the beauty of the family unlike Evelyn. She was, in fact, already engaged to be married at 15 years of age. In this day in age, it was uncommon and it was a shame to be 17 and still not spoken for. Her parents tried desperately to find a gentleman for Evelyn but to no avail. They often became bitter towards her because they believed her to now be a burden, an old maid who they would have to take care of, shelter and feed for the rest of her miserable existence. It wasn't that Evelyn was too picky, oh no, men often found her uninteresting, or in a worse case scenario, too educated. Men wanted a woman who could entertain with the latest gossip, not be able to discuss Emily Dickinson.

This was the topic of conversation this morning during breakfast. It made Evelyn extremely sad and depressed as her mother and father went on and on for over an hour discussing how worthless she was. As she sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection, she kept going over and over the whole conversation in her head. Of course she wasn't engaged. Who would want a pudgy, freckled face, frizzy haired slob? Tears fell down her checks. She was discussed with herself. She needed to get away from this life. Away from the heartache and meaningless drama.

"Evie!!" Melinda knocked loudly on the door to her sister's bedroom. "May I come in? I have some exciting news!"

Evelyn quickly wiped away her tears, "One second, I'll be right there." She tried fixing her auburn hair as her sister knocked again. Muttering a silent prayer that Melinda would not notice her blood-shot eyes, she opened the door.

In shot Melinda, jumping on the bed, squealing in excitement. Her blond hair coming slightly out of place in the process. "Oh Evie! I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself!" Squealing again the only way a 15 year old girl could.

"Well, apparently." Evelyn laughed. "And what, prey-tell, has you bursting at the seams?"

Evelyn smiled at her sister. Even though she was always compared to her, she knew it wasn't Melinda's fault. After all, it was God who decided to bless her with the good looks in the family. If she was to be angry at anyone, it should be him.

Melinda clapped her hands eagerly, "We have been invited to attend a ball tonight!"

Evelyn, confused, stared at her sister, "But you go to a ball practically every month. What is so special about this one?"

If it was even possible, Melinda's smile got even bigger. " You know Evie," she teased, "If you would join the ladies at tea every once in a while instead of keeping your nose in one of your many books, you would know that THIS ball is being held by none other than Mr. Theodore Roosevelt himself!"

Evelyn stood there in shock. "You are going to the Governor's ball?"

Melinda was right. This was a big deal. After all, everyone knew how Mr. Roosevelt felt about balls. He hated them and felt that they are silly things that were just excuses for women to dress in their finest gowns and for men to drink and flirt shamelessly with young girls who are too young to attend balls in the first place. Not to mention a waste of money. Evie agreed with him in that regard.

"No." Melinda said. "WE are going to the Governor's Ball." She sighed and fell back over-dramatically on the bed. "Oh Evie! Aren't you excited? Just think, there will be dancing, gossiping, and not to mention, plenty of well-to-do, respectable young men at this ball. Who knows maybe one will catch even your eye?" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Evie laughed. "You and I both know that it isn't me who is against finding a gentleman to settle down with. It's the 'well-to-do, respectable young men' who find me so uninteresting. Besides," she pulled her little sister off the bed and started fixing the pillows. "You know how I don't care to attend balls."

From the silence behind her, Evie didn't have to look at her sister to know she now had a frown on her face and her hands on her hips. Turning around she saw exactly that, a typical Melinda pose.

"Evelyn" Her little sister said in a very uncharacteristic stern voice. "Don't you dare think that you can pull the wool over my eyes." Evie closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't need to hear this again. Not from her sister. She opened her eyes to see Melinda's blue eyes soften. "I know, even though you try to hide it, that it upset you when Richard asked father for my hand in marriage."

Evie opened her mouth to protest as her sister raised her hand to stop her, "I know you love me and you want to see me happy. I want to see you happy too. But don't think that I didn't notice that you were crying earlier."

A small smile formed on Melinda's perfectly pink lips which made Evie start to smile as well. She knew there was no way to try and fool her sister. They were best friends and they knew almost everything about each other.

Evie grinned shyly, "I knew it was foolish to try and deceive you, but it did not stop me from trying."

They both turned as a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Miss Melinda? Mr. Johnson is here to escort you to lunch." Mrs. James said softly through the bedroom door.

Melinda sent an apologetic look towards her older sister then turned and opened the door. She smiled at the old woman who had helped taken care of them since birth. "Thank you Mrs. James. Please let Mr. Johnson know that I shall be there shortly."

Mrs. James nodded her head and left. Evelyn looked at her sister with a sigh, "Go, go, I'll be fine." She forced a smile that she hoped Melinda would believe.

"Are you sure? I can stay and we can discuss this some more." Melinda said not wanting to leave her sister when she was so upset. The look of concern in her eyes made Evelyn feel guilty. She was the older sister, she should be the one comforting Melinda, not the other way around.

"Please go. I would feel absolutely horrible if my silliness kept you from enjoying your lunch with Richard." Evelyn pleaded with her sister.

Melinda rushed into her sisters arms, hugging her tight. "Alright. I'll leave. But I'll be back in plenty of time to help you get ready for the ball. I'll have Mrs. James come up and help you pick out an appropriate gown for the evening."

Laughing, Evelyn said, "Really Melinda. You act as if I'm still a child. I am very capable of choosing a gown for myself."

Melinda joined in her laughter, " I suppose you are right. However you might need a second opinion, remember this is an extremely important ball."

"Fine. If that will make you happy enough to leave and go have lunch with your fiancé. Who, mind you, is still waiting for you downstairs." Evie reminded her sister. Melinda's eyes grew quite large. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she ran out the door.

Melinda laughed to herself. If there was one good thing about her life it was her sister. Always able to make her laugh in her most down times. However, her laughter didn't last for long. Evelyn sat down on the bed and pondered what she was to do. She simply couldn't put herself through another day in this life. She felt like she was suffocating. As if she couldn't breathe. She had to get out of there.

Looking around her room she noticed a small bag her sister had given her on her last birthday. _I could run away. I could leave and finally be able to find myself. Get way from all of society's rules and assumptions. I could lead my own life. _Evelyn sighed to herself. _But where would I go…how would I survive._ She walked to the window and opened it wide. She needed air to breath, to think. It seemed hopeless. Fearing she would never leave this life she searched the streets for some kind of hope. Her eyes fell upon a girl in waving around a newspaper.

Newsies were all over New York, they were mostly orphans or runaways. The average upper-class citizen barely noticed them. They often felt that newsies were beneath them, that they weren't worth their time. Unless of course they needed a newspaper. _Runaways…that's it! _Evelyn grabbed her bag and started packing. She could runaway, leave and fend for herself by becoming a newsie.

Fear coming over her, she froze. _I am not tough enough to live on the streets. After one night I'll either be murdered or raped and left to die. _Her thoughts brought her back to reality. She looked around herself. Beautiful jewelry, expensive gowns, a nice soft bed. _Was it worth giving up? Was gaining ones individuality and independence worth losing all of this?_ She new the answer as soon as the question popped into her mind. _It was. All of it was worth losing. I would just have to be strong._

Knowing she wouldn't get very far in a large gown she left her room and snuck down the hall into her parent's bedroom. Searching her father's wardrobe she found a pair of pants and a shirt that looked to be her cousins from when he visited last summer. She quietly stalked back into her bedroom to change. Thankfully, Mrs. James was downstairs in the kitchen already preparing for tonight's dinner. After changing her clothes the looked in the mirror. She laughed, _I look ridiculous. _There was absolutely no way she was going to pass for a boy. Although she was a little chubby she definitely had a woman's figure. Even if she tried to wrap her chest it wouldn't really change it that much. And her hair, it was so long, and she couldn't bear to cut it. So instead, she decided to put it in one long braid and find a hat to help disguise herself until she got out of Manhattan. She couldn't stay in Manhattan, someone she knew or someone who knew her family would be sure to recognize her. Perhaps she could go to the Bronx or Harlem. No, neither of them would work. The crime rate there was so high, she'd be giving herself absolutely no chance to make it.

_Brooklyn, I'll have to go to Brooklyn._

* * *

So…there it is. I love reviews! They feed my muse, please be kind!


End file.
